plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 16
:For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 16 (Chinese version). |Zombie = Dynamic: |FR = *Current: A Neon Mixtape Tour Piñata *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack during the Neon Mixtape Tour |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 15 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17 }} Dialogue (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr Zomboss: Do you feel that you have grooved? Did you bang your head? Have you "dug it"? Now the party is over! Melt before the musical might of my majestic Hair Metal Gargantuar! (Dr Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I'm scared, Penny! It's two minutes to midnight! Penny: Be brave, User Dave. We'll jilt this ditty... on rock and roll! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Despite the player's previous impressions about Neon Mixtape Tour plants, it should be noted that all the plants featured in this level have a role and are vital to completing it. *It is advised to lay out Phat Beets in two or three lanes only. Planting them in a column fashion is a strategy that would only work for a plant like Snapdragon. In the former way, it will put out the most damage considering its range limitations. Kernel-pults can also be helpful to prevent the losses of frontmost Phat Beets. *Phat Beets deliver a safe start and manage to deal with zombies until the rap jam starts. Due to the fast attacks of MC Zom-B and slow damage output of Phat Beet, it would be wise to use a Thyme Warp lest the player should lose a large part of their offenses. Kernel-pult is also not a reliable counter as the aforementioned zombies are often shielded by basic variants. In general, MC Zom-B poses the biggest threat as far as non-Gargantuar zombies are concerned. A well-placed Celery Stalker is the only way of dealing with them without losing Phat Beets. *Other than MC Zom-B, Punk Zombie can also present unexpected surprises if not dealt with quickly. They can often reach the third column and obliterate everything on their way. *Even though it gets decimated in zombie groups, Celery Stalkers are vital in dealing with Hair Metal Gargantuars. Because they will be placed behind them, they will not be affected by their shock wave. Its large damage output should be always supported by Stallia or a lucky butter shot. Alternatively, and only if the rest of the lawn is not in a critical state, plants from the conveyor belt should be used to stall him. Zombies coming from behind Celery Stalker will occasionally pose a threat, but the player cannot do anything against them, unless another Celery Stalker is available at the time to attack the zombies approaching. Regardless, at that point, Celery Stalker will have done enough damage for the Phat Beets to finish them off. *Thyme Warp is rare and should be used carefully. Sometimes, even if it endangers most of their defenses, the player should let a Celery Stalker or another plant finish off a Hair Metal Gargantuar before rewinding time. Otherwise, the Gargantuar will get its health back and the player will get overwhelmed by more incoming Gargantuars as the jams switch. *Kernel-pults should be grouped by two in every lane to provide equal coverage. As mentioned before, if butter shots are well placed, they will neutralize dangers from MC Zom-B to Hair Metal Gargantuars. Waves 3 4 5 |note1 = Pop plays; is available |zombie2 = 1 2 |note2 = 400%/7 Plant Food; is available |zombie3 = 1 |note3 = First flag; metal plays; is available |zombie4 = |note4 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 |note5 = Rap plays; 100% Plant Food; is available |zombie6 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note6 = Second flag; punk plays |zombie7 = 3 3 3 |zombie8 = 2 3 4 1 5 5 |note8 = Pop plays; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 4 |note9 = Final wave; metal plays; 300%/7 Plant Food }} Related achievement Gallery Trivia *After beating this level for the first time and assuming the player is connected to Google Play or the Game Center, the player will obtain the Volume to Sixteen achievement. *Crazy Dave and Penny's dialogue references the songs "2 Minutes to Midnight" and "We Built This City", two rock songs that were released during the '80s. How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers